


Tumblr Sin Prompts

by Grora



Category: funamusea, 大海原と大海原 | Oounabara to Wadanohara | Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea, 灰色庭園 | Haiiro Teien | The Gray Garden
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Mind Break, Mindbreak, Multi, Not all these tags happen every chapter, Oral Sex, Other, bimbofication, ntr, some really kinky shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grora/pseuds/Grora
Summary: A series of writings I have been doing of Funamusea characters on tumblr. Each chapter has its own TWs and ships at the beginning, so make sure to look out for it. General tags have been added though!
Relationships: Etihw/Kcalb (Gray Garden), Ivlis/Rieta (Gray Garden), Kcalb/Arbus, Kcalb/Ater, Reficul/Chelan, Reficul/Dialo (Gray Garden), Reficul/Froze (Gray Garden), Reficul/Ivlis, Reficul/Macarona, Samekichi/Wadanohara (Wadanohara), Sin/Sol
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Arbus & Ater Bimbofication

**Author's Note:**

> Characters Involved are Arbus and Ater, though not with each other.  
> Chapter includes dubcon and Bimbofication/Transformation

When the two demons had been captured by an unknown assailant they had been ready for a fight, but instead had been strapped down to a set of chairs facing away from one another, stripped completely naked with their legs spread. Any amount of struggling did not seem to be freeing them at all, so they were simply trapped to wait.

Each of them felt a prick into their arms from the chairs, as if a needle had come up and punctured their skin, because it had.

Soon after being pricked both the girls began to feel not only an intense heat between their legs, but a sort of denseness in their heads, like a headache but worse. The density seemed to be pushing out any thoughts or ability to focus. Any thoughts of struggling or anger seemed to slowly be dripping out of their heads, and every thought lost only added to the fire between their legs, which was starting to become more and more important instead of escaping.

Their bodies had begun to change as well, hips becoming more curvy and noticeable as their asses became more round and their chests larger and more full. It’s Ater that looks down first and notices just how _sexy_ her body had become, and she found herself having to struggle to remember that she wasn’t this busty and curvy a little bit ago. But what she _could_ focus on was how she really would have loved to have someone groping her tits.

When Arbus noticed her own changes she began to moan quietly, finding herself aroused just from seeing her own naked form. There was a slight puddle forming on the seat of the chair as she literally dripped arousal. She didn’t even seem to notice that her short bob of hair had become many shades lighter, and was now more of a blonde than black.

Soon enough the bindings on the demons came undone, but neither of them did anything to try to escape. On the other hand they both began eagerly masturbating. That was how the people who had captured them in the first place found them, anyways, both writhing in pleasure as they explored their new bodies. 

Though, once there was more people added to the equation they were more than glad to spread their legs for their new Masters.


	2. Rieta/Ivlis Cock Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rieta worships Ivlis' cock. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Ship is Rieta/Ivlis. Chapter includes Cock Worship. Probably one of the most pure things in this trashfire sinfic.

“Lord Ivlis…”  


The genie didn’t often sexually service her Master, but every time she did it was such an experience. She wasn’t quite sure if it was just her general infatuation for the Flame Devil, or if he actually had a really amazing cock. It didn’t matter much, she loved it regardless.

Right now she was working her way up the length of it, licking stripes along the flesh as she made her way to the head. Once she got there she slowly began lapping at it and pressing kisses there, generally just showering the area in affection. The moans and noises of pleasure from above told her she was doing well, so she shifted to instead take the head in her mouth, lapping at it and sucking slowly, trying to draw out his enjoyment of her affections.

She slowly began to go down the length, servicing him in the same slow way as she did. She got about halfway down before pulling back up, quivering as she resisted the urge to just shove herself all the way down the length. He was rather big, but she was experienced enough to take his entire cock without much of a struggle.

The Devil above her seemed to have the same idea though, since he grabbed the back of her head and thrusted his hips up, hilting all the way in her mouth. She moaned around the length and began to suck on it harder, lapping at what she could reach, her own thighs rubbing together as she began to get turned on. She held still so that Ivlis could begin to fuck her throat, which he gladly obliged. Even in the rough act there was still an obvious care to make sure she could handle it, and she couldn’t hide her delight at how kind her lord was.

After a few more thrusts he stilled once more and came down her throat, the redhead gladly swallowing everything he had for her. When he pulled out she gasped out, a smile coming to her face.

She was always glad to be able to serve her Devil, after all.


	3. Reficul/Chelan NTR

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ask: Could I get an alternative scene from TGG, where when Reficul meets Chelan and Dialo, instead of helping them out, she decides to use them to sate her lusts? Or if that would be too long, her using Chelan and fucking her into submission in front of Dialo?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Reficul, Dialo, Chelan  
> Warnings: NTR

Dialo wasn’t really sure what to make of what had just happened. Things were already odd enough, but when the strange demon showed up she and Chelan expected to get some kind of help. This for sure wasn’t the assistance they were thinking of, though.

Chelan was currently screaming out in pleasure as she rode the mystery woman’s cock, and Dialo was surprised that it fit inside of Chelan’s petite frame at all, though the Angel seemed to be loving every moment of it. Dialo had never heard her cry out like that before, and she was sure everyone could hear the blonde’s moans of ecstasy as begged the stranger to fuck her more. 

It… honestly almost made Dialo kind of jealous, and she wasn’t sure of who. Of the demon who got to ruin Chelan so thoroughly and get her to make those noises. Or of Chelan, who seemed to be breaking the more she got to ride that dick.

The redheaded demon didn’t even realize she was slipping her hand under her dress to rub at herself, more than a little turned on by the view.


	4. Reficul/Froze/Macarona

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: if ntr is ok, how about a rehash of the prison scene where Reficul saves the girls? She demands payment from them in return for freedom. Your call on who gets broken though!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters: Reficul, Froze, Macarona  
> Warnings: None really but Reficul fucks Froze and Macarona in the jail as payment for saving them

Reficul had not been able to get any sort of payment from the last prisoner she saved, so she figured it was fine to get her ‘reward’ from two of the girls in this cell. Of course, there was a duo of cute angels, so they made the perfect sources for her needs. 

She was holding the blonde by her pigtails, fucking her throat eagerly as the other three watched. She had made it rather clear that she would want to fuck the brunette angel afterwards, and the girl seemed rather afraid. Though, perhaps seeing her shaking and crying like that only excited the Devil further. It didn’t take long for her to cum down the blondes throat and drop her, in which the green haired demon bolted over to check on her. She didn’t care much about that at the moment though, instead pinning the brunette against the wall, ignoring the half-protest that left the pink haired demon.

She was quick to shove her cock into the female, ignoring her pained cries from the lack of preparation. The fucking was rough and fast, and as much as the Angel tried to deny it Reficul could feel her getting wet, and she could see that behind her fear she was insanely turned on by it. Sadly, they were all in a rush so she just got fucked once, the Devil filling up her cunt before pulling out and leaving the girls to their business.

Perhaps she’d have to swing back around to find this group again, once she was done here.


End file.
